As air pollution becomes severe and people stay indoors longer in modern society, the demand for improving indoor air quality has been increased. In addition, as risks of diseases by emergence of infectious viruses are recently increased, and toxicity of a humidifier disinfectant was a social issue years ago, antimicrobial and bactericidal products that are harmless to human being are required.
In this respect, air purification technology using a photocatalyst has received a lot of attention, and various forms of products are commercially available.
However, in the case of universal products such as one using a powder or a coating liquid, performance differs portion to portion depending on the amount of such a powder or coating liquid applied. On the other hand, products such as an air cleaner provided with a photocatalyst and a light source are not possible to be variously applied as a single product.
Accordingly, users still demand a small LED photocatalyst module that utilizes a photocatalyst having high activity even in the visible light LED, removes hazardous materials, and has excellent deodorizing and antibacterial functions.